Dejándose llevar
by Kini-Ainotsuki
Summary: Fanfic Complementario. POV de Kanda del capítulo 11 de Apóstol de Dios. MPREG. Yaoi. Yullen.


**Pareja: **Yullen - Kanda x Allen. ¿Hay otra?

**Stupid me says**: Escribir el POV de Kanda fue, sorprendentemente, más fácil que el de Allen. Pero supongo que es porque Kanda se come mucho menos la cabeza y va a lo que va. Además, me encanta escribir groserías, je je.

Dedicado a todos los que pidieron el POV del _Bakanda_ y a mi querida **Kassy** por sus ánimos y sus hermosos dibujos (_babea)._

**Advertencias**: Lemon. Malas palabras, algo vulgares. Es culpa de Kanda, lo juro. Oh, hay Mpreg, aunque la mención no es tanta. Eso sí, si no han leído Apóstol de Dios hasta el capítulo 11 no lo entenderán del todo. Nuevos por favor de abstenerse a preguntar cómo es que Allen está embarazado (_gotitas_).

**Rating**: M

_**DISCLAIMER**_: D.Gray-man no me pertenece, es por completo de Hoshino Katsura-_senseii_. Si me perteneciera, **Kassy** y yo torturaríamos a Allen de otras maneras más perversas risita inocente.

**Dejándose llevar**

Jodido conejo.

Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba ahí, en su habitación, asándose por el calor gracias al estúpido saco que le había obligado a ponerse. No acostumbraba a vestirse así, maldita sea, era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero según el idiota pelirrojo al _Moyashi_ le gustaría mucho aquello, que era el tipo de cosas que se hacían cuando querías flirtear con alguien.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

Se suponía que había tenido que estar entrenando y no charlando sobre tonterías con el aprendiz de _bookman_. Lavi parecía tan convencido de lo que decía, como siempre, aún y cuando lo que escupiera no fueran más que tonterías. Había dicho que él sólo tenía que esperar y poner en práctica los consejos que le había dado la noche anterior. Le había advertido que, aunque el sexo anal era parecido entre hombres y mujeres, que debía ser especialmente cuidadoso con el _Moyashi_; que estaba embarazado, sensible y que era pequeño. Sí, claro, un pequeño imbécil.

Pero haría lo que fuera con tal de poder tirárselo sin causarle daño. No era que le preocupara tanto eso de lastimarle, después de todo, el niñato era un exorcista y había soportado heridas peores. Era que le pegaba en el orgullo, maldita sea, ¿cómo iba a ser que no podía complacer a ese idiota?

Vale, sí le quería. Demonios, claro que le quería. E incluso más que eso, sabía que había más que eso. Lo admitía, reconocía que el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte. Pero para el _Moyashi_ nunca sería igual, así que se negaba a decirle qué tan hondo había llegado en su corazón.

Estúpideces, viles estúpideces.

Por fin escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Que la dejara sin cerrojo, había dicho Lavi. Por eso esperó. Se sentía como un idiota, obedeciendo al conejo, pero no tenía otra opción por ahora.

Habían abierto la puerta con mucho cuidado. Definitivamente se trataba del _Moyashi_. Inhaló profundamente, intentando controlar las ganas de saltar sobre él y joderlo contra la pared.

- ¿Kanda?

Esa vocecita, esa vocecita tan suave y empalagosa. Allen le estaba mirando fijamente, de seguro preguntándose por qué Kanda estaría vestido de esa manera tan formal. Aunque no se esperaba que llegara a una conclusión tan idiota:

- Dios mío, ¡vas a proponerme matrimonio!

¿Qué jodidos...? Se puso furioso. Maldito _Moyashi_, había soportado al menos una hora de incomodidad por su culpa y ahora salía con esa estupidez. Y sintió más ganas de golpearlo cuando empezó a decir que debió haber pedido su mano antes de embarazarlo. Frunció el ceño aún más, casi sintiendo algunas venas abultándose en su frente.

Se levantó de la cama, quitándose el saco con rapidez. Iba a matar al maldito conejo, lo partiría a la mitad con _Mugen_, lo picaría en pedacitos y daría de comer los restos a los buitres. Pero entonces Allen empezó a reírse. A reírse, maldita sea. Esa risa infantil que le sacaba de quicio.

- _Che_. Cállate, _Moyashi_ - murmuró, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- ¡No es tan sencillo! - alcanzó a decir Allen, aún entre esas molestas risitas.

Se acercó al _Moyashi_, dispuesto a cobrar venganza por la burla. Aunque al verle así de cerca no pudo evitar pensar en lo apetecible que era este niño; que quería tenerlo en la cama para él. Y que en realidad esa risa llena de vida no le molestaba tanto como en un principio. Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza con cabellos de viejo, empezando a apretar aplicando cada vez más presión.

- ¡_Bakanda_!

- ¿Ves cómo si era fácil dejar de reírte como idiota? - le dijo, sonriendo burlonamente ante la mueca de enfado del más joven.

Era tan tentador. No sabía si Allen se daba cuenta de que los gestos que hacía lo único que provocaban en Kanda era despertar sus bajos instintos. Le tomó del rostro rápidamente, besándole, mordiendo sus labios cada vez que el menor intentaba separarse. Esto era un pago más en venganza por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo. Vio la oportunidad que estaba buscando cuando el otro entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole pleno acceso. El _Moyashi_ había tenido que apoyarse en él mientras correspondía el beso con torpeza. Apenas se separó de él cuando el inglés tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba totalmente sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente.

Encantador. El pequeño imbécil era encantador con esas mejillas sonrosadas. Le acarició los cabellos, robándole otro beso ahora superficial cuando el niño se decidió a mirarle. Pero bajó, quería llegar a ese cuello de piel tan pálida. Era tan frustrante no poder dejar ninguna marca ahí mismo cuando siempre había querido reclamar ese territorio como suyo para que nadie más se atreviera nunca a tocarle. No ese maldito buscador bastardo, ni ese médico, ni siquiera el conejo. Empezó a abrirle el suéter, despacio porque no quería perderse ninguno de los sonidos entrecortados que salían de esa pequeña boca.

- Kanda, la puerta está sin llave. Déjame que...

Volvió a besarle para acallarlo. Claro que sabía que la puerta estaba abierta. Pasó su lengua por los labios del otro, separándose de él para cerrar bien la puerta. No quería un conejo chismoso ni un golem vouyerista entrando de improvisto.

Luego se fijó en las manos del pequeño. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo una especie de frasco durante todo este tiempo.

- _Oi_, idiota, ¿qué traes en las manos?

Le vio parpadear, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Fue cuando logró que su cerebro trabajara que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba señalando el japonés.

- ¡Ah! Lavi me dijo que era un regalo para ti, toma - el _Moyashi_ se lo daba con ambas manos, comportándose como una chica tal vez sin notarlo.

Tomó la botella en sus manos, dándose cuenta de lo que era. Ese maldito conejo perverso: darle al _Moyashi_ que tanto defendía como "su inocente hermanito" el frasco que le había prometido con lubricante. Después lo mataría por habérsele ocurrido que aquello sería divertido. Aunque el observar al niño mirándole con curiosidad era un incentivo bastante bueno. Los pantalones empezaban a estorbarle.

- ¿Qué es...?

- _Che_. No te importa, _Moyashi_.

Allen parecía enfadado, pero con ese rostro tan infantil no pudo hacer más que burlarse. Caminó hasta él, dispuesto a desvestirlo cuanto antes. No podía esperar mucho más, quería follárselo en este instante. Pero el jodido suéter no cedía o tal vez era él quien lo lograba concentrarse por culpa del sonido de la respiración del idiota frente a él.

- Lo vas a romper, _Bakanda_ - le oyó decir, con una voz cansina.

Kanda frunció el ceño por lo pretencioso del comentario.

- Si cooperaras más será más fácil, imbécil. Sólo te quedas ahí parado sin moverte.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el _Moyashi_ se lo quitara de encima para quitarse el suéter por sí mismo. Simplemente lo observó detenidamente mientras lo hacía, quitándose las zapatillas como último. Esa visión del pequeñajo sonrojado mientras se desvestía era demasiado para él.

- Pero ni sueñes que me quitaré la camisa tam-

No le dejó continuar porque le había besado de nuevo, profundamente, sin esperarse que Allen fuera quien juntara sus cuerpos aún más. No pudo evitar un ligero gemido de satisfacción cuando sintió que el pequeño unía sus caderas a las suyas, dándole a entender que estaba tan excitado como él. Definitivamente esto no podía esperar más.

- _Moyashi_.

Lo empujó a la cama, tal vez utilizando una fuerza innecesaria. Pero no importaba, el idiota estaba bien después de todo. Otro beso más mientras le obligaba a recostarse del todo, colocándose sobre él cuidando siempre no apoyar su peso contra él. Seguía estando embarazado y no quería lastimar a su hija. Terminó con las manos apoyadas en la cama, una a cada lado de la cabeza del inglés, quien trataba de sostenerle la mirada.

- Kanda.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Claro que te quitarás la camisa, estúpido _Moyashi_. Quiero verte.

Quería verle desnudo por completo. Le gustaba el _Moyashi_, le gustaba mucho. Y ahora le gustaba mucho más gracias al embarazo. Seguro que eso se podría considerar como una perversión total, 

pero ¿qué importaba? Ya estaban camino al infierno de todos modos. Le vio negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- _Che_. Si el maldito doctor ese pudo hacerlo, entonces yo también puedo.

Cierto, el doctor ese. Era uno de los que se habían llevado al _Moyashi_ aquella vez hacía más de tres meses. Uno de los que le habían operado. Le hacía rabiar que cualquier otro pudiera poner las manos sobre el _Moyashi _con la excusa de la revisión médica. Porque él era suyo y de nadie más.

Empezó a desabrocharle los botones a pesar de las quejas del menor. Coño, de verdad era difícil tratar con este niño. Se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, retorciéndose y lanzando patadas al aire, tratando de alejarlo con las manos. Chasqueó la lengua, enfadado. Pero luego se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrió de lado, al fin viendo la oportunidad de quitarse la condenada corbata que después de todo sería útil. Pobre e idiota _Moyashi_, había pensado por un instante que le había dejado ganar, pero eso nunca pasaría. Nunca se dejaría vencer por un pequeño gusano como él.

Le tomó de ambas muñecas con una mano, colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios haces?

¿No se lo imaginaba? No pensaba que fuera tan inocente. Aunque eso no importaba, porque ya había empezado a amarrarle las muñecas con la corbata para al menos restringirle un poco el movimiento a pesar de que siguiera resistiéndose como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cuando terminó de atarlo llevó sus manos a las rodillas del inglés para que dejara de patear.

- Te irá muy mal si no te calmas, idiota.

Y no quería lastimarlo otra vez. Quería darle placer, que se retorciera bajo su cuerpo y que gimiera su nombre. Que le rogara que siguiera. Se acercó al rostro del más joven, notando que éste se quedaba quieto una vez más.

- Terminarás pidiéndome a gritos por más, _Moyashi_ - le susurró al oído, sonriendo cuando sintió que el menor se tensaba un poco.

Desabrochó los botones de la camisa, lamiendo la oreja izquierda del otro exorcista para distraerlo. Sabía que eso lo volvía loco, sabía lo sencible que era este pequeño. Mordió pícaramente el lóbulo de la oreja, deleitándose con el gemido que escapó de esos labios tan apetecibles. Bajó su boca, saboreando cada centímetro de la piel descubierta del cuello del _Moyashi_.

Fue cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa que se separó de él para observarle. Se relamió los labios. Ahí estaba el pequeño _Moyashi_, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojitos llorosos por el placer. Con esas hermosas tetillas sonrosadas que le pedían atención ya mismo.

- Me vengaré por esto, _Bakanda._

Sí, claro. Ya no pensaría en eso después de que lo haría gritar y gemir. Bajó su rostro hasta encontrase con uno de esos pezones rosados, metiéndoselo en la boca rápidamente al tiempo que escuchaba los quejidos entrecortados del otro. El conejo le había dicho que las mujeres disfrutaban mucho con eso y que con los hombres debía ser igual. Además, el embarazo lo había sensibilizado aún más después de todo. Succionó el que tenía en la boca, dedicándose a apretar y estirar con la mayor suavidad que pudo el otro; porque sabía que dolería si lo hacía con mucha fuerza. Aún así el _Moyashi_ no le permitía disfrutar completamente de su cuerpo: se movía demasiado, como si apenas soportara lo que le hacía. Idiota, como si no supiera que eso sólo era el principio.

- Deja de moverte tanto - dijo, murmurando sobre la piel húmeda del pecho del otro -, que apenas estoy empezando, _Moyashi_.

- Pervertido.

¿Le había llamado pervertido? No pudo evitar reírse maliciosamente. Bajó su mano libre hasta la entrepierna del otro, seguro de que se encontraría con esa excitación de nuevo. Y, en efecto, ahí abajo estaba completamente erecto aunque se negara a admitirlo. El menor apretaba las piernas, como tratando de evitar que le siguiera tocando. Qué gesto más femenino e ingenuo.

- Pero si estás completamente duro - le susurró al oído, escuchándole gemir de nuevo -, al parecer no soy el único pervertido aquí.

El _Moyashi_ intentaba escapar, lo sabía porque trataba de darse la vuelta, de huir de sus manos. Pero eso nunca pasaría. Apretó la tetilla que aún tenía en su mano que ya estaba bastante dura, movió la mano que tenía sobre la entrepierna del otro de arriba a abajo. Sabía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo, que tarde o temprano se daría por vencido ante él. Pero no era así como quería seguir.

Además, el conejo había dicho otra cosa: que no debía tirarse al _Moyashi_ estando vestido. Que él también debía desnudarse, que también debía dejar que el otro le observara. En realidad no tenía mucho problema al respecto con eso, por lo que se separó del pequeño para empezar a quitarse la camisa. El inglés al fin se había decidido a mirarle, siguiendo con mucho interés todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Se soltó el cabello, deshaciéndose de una vez de ese peinado que Lavi le había obligado a llevar.

Allen había entreabierto los labios. Esperaba un beso, uno que no se atrevió a negarle. Además, era perfecto, así el otro no podría reclamar ahora. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre abultado del menor, acariciándole con suavidad. Pudo sentir como el pequeño se tensaba un poco por sentir aquello. No sabía muy bien el por qué, pero había leído que algunas mujeres no les gustaba que les tocaran así, que era como un instinto de protección para con su camada. Pero esta también era su hija y, por supuesto, este era el cuerpo de su _Moyashi_ y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de acariciarlo. Apenas se separó de él cuando le escuchó preguntar algo:

- ¿Por qué te gusta tocar ahí? Es vergonzoso.

En efecto, el imbécil estaba sonrojado. ¿Cómo era posible que le afectara tanto eso si hacía poco tiempo había estado chupándole los pezones y no se quejó? Definitivamente no entendía al _Moyashi_.

- _Che_. No es vergonzoso. Ahí está nuestra hija, idiota.

Eso era, ahí estaba su niña. Era de los dos. Era obvio que quisiera protegerla y cuidarla. Y que quisiera tocar también el lugar donde se estaba desarrollando. Aún si había que sumar el morbo que le provocaba ver al _Moyashi_ en ese estado. Hablando del morbo, eso le hizo recordar algo. Ese bastardo, el buscador. El conejo ensimoso. Todos esos.

- Pero... - empezó, aunque Allen le interrumpió.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero no debes dejar que nadie más te toque, ¿entendido, _Moyashi_? Sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Se había vuelto a reír.

- No puedo evitar que el médico me toque, _Bakanda_. Además, no puedo decirle a los demás que no pueden hacerlo porque tú lo prohibes.

- _Che_.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Sabía que no podía ir matando a medio mundo por tocar al _Moyashi_ aunque quisiera. Pero nadie más podría hacer lo que él hacía con el pequeño, así que de cierta manera estaban a mano. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas del menor, tomando los pantalones que ya no le cerraban para bajarlos por completo, deshaciéndose de paso de la ropa interior. Le escuchó gemir, seguramente de alivio al sentir liberada su erección. Sonrió, empezando a masturbarle mientras le veía forcejear levemente con el amarre de sus muñecas.

- Kan-da...

Gemía. Gemía dulcemente. Y empezaba a corresponder a los movimientos de su mano con sus caderas, aún y cuando no sabía si se daba cuenta del hecho o no. Le besó para acallarlo, sabiendo que el otro se relajaría al sentir sus labios sobre los de él. Pero eso no era suficiente, nunca lo era. Casi se rió cuando escuchó el gemido decepcionado que soltó el menor cuando dejó de masturbarle. Pero es que era necesario, tenía que darle más placer.

Empezó por besarle en el cuello, bajando con lentitud por la piel del más joven, sabiendo que le provocaba escalofríos. Cuando por fin llegó a su objetivo fue recompensado con un grito de placer. Tomó la cabeza del miembro de Allen en su boca, mojándolo con saliva de inmediato.

- Desá-tame... por favor...

De ninguna manera. Aún quedaba mucha tortura por delante. Movió su cabeza encontrando un ritmo con rapidez. Le gustaba mucho darle placer oral al _Moyashi_, porque podía escucharlo gemir, sabía que aquello le hacía perder el control. Pero ya quería seguir, quería dar pronto el último paso. Por eso sacaba y metía ese miembro ya húmedo de su boca. Tuvo que separar las piernas del menor cuando se dio cuenta de que trataba de cerrarlas, probablemente apenas soportando el placer que estaba sintiendo. Sacó el pene de su boca, lamiendo la punta, disfrutando del sabor del líquido seminal que apenas empezaba a formarse.

Quería marcarlo. No podía hacerlo en el cuello o en el pecho, pero había un lugar al que nadie más debía tener acceso más que él. Observó uno de sus muslos, tan hermoso y suave. Acercó su boca ahí, besándolo con suavidad; y, sin pensarlo mucho, clavó los dientes para luego succionar con fuerza. Iba a dejar una marca, aclararle a todos que el _Moyashi_ era suyo. Aún y cuando nadie más la pudiera ver. Dio una última lamida en la marca rojiza que había dejado para luego volver a concentrarse en el miembro del pequeño. Empezó a acariciarle con la mano derecha al tiempo que chupaba, buscando proporcionarle un mayor placer antes de meter el pene por completo en su boca. Ya se había acostumbrado a hacerle esto al _Moyashi_, no tenía mayor problema con su garganta a la hora de darle una buena felación al otro exorcista. También sabía identificar a la perfección cuando estaba a punto de correrse, deteniéndose abruptamente.

El conejo le había dicho que lo más correcto era darle un orgasmo al amante antes de penetrarlo, que así estaría más relajado y cooperativo. Pero Kanda tenía otros planes. Él quería que el _Moyashi_ se corriera con él dentro. Quería sentir esos músculos apretándolo con fuerza.

Se desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, quitándose los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo para seguir con aquello ya que no creía poder resistir mucho más. Luego recordó algo: el dichoso lubricante. El conejo se lo había explicado; eso de que los hombres no tenían lubricación natural y que era necesario usar algo como eso para no lastimar al que iba a ser penetrado. Chasqueó la lengua, abriendo el botecito para verter un poco del líquido en una de sus manos. Estaba algo frío, aunque parecía perfecto para la acción que vendría dentro de poco.

Se acercó al _Moyashi_ otra vez para separarle las piernas, pero el otro parecía nervioso. Sumamente nervioso.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué?

- Cállate, _Moyashi_. Si no te calmas te dolerá otra vez.

Era cierto; si estaba tenso le dolería, de eso no había duda. Aunque Kanda no era capaz de decirle palabras cariñosas para decirle que estaría bien. Además, las pocas ganas que tenía de hablarle dulcemente se fueron a la basura cuando le vio cerrar las piernas obstinadamente. Frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua otra vez.

- ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó, fastidiado, aún y cuando sabía la razón de su comportamiento.

- No-No... este...

El menor miraba hacia todos lados, claramente buscando una manera de zafarse de esto. Pero Kanda no permitiría que eso pasara, no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. El _Moyashi_ negó rápidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que le separaba las piernas otra vez para colocarse entre ellas.

- ¡Kanda!

- Ya te lo dije: si no te tranquilizas te dolerá. Tú decides si prefieres disfrutarlo o no.

Colocó uno de sus dedos empapados ya con el lubricante en la entrada del menor a pesar de que éste se negara aún. Para sorpresa de Kanda, el dedo pareció deslizarse perfectamente en el interior del pequeño. Soltó un pequeño siseo al sentir el calor y la estrechez del _Moyashi_. Éste había gritado, tal vez adolorido. Intentó calmarlo a pesar de sí mismo.

- _Moyashi_.

Pasó su lengua por la mejilla izquierda, sobre la marca de la cicatriz. Movió su dedo, deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos que aún escapaban de los labios del _Moyashi_. Cuando sintió que ya casi no había resistencia muscular fue cuando agregó un segundo dedo que provocó otro sonido de disconformidad en el pequeño. Terminó por colocar su otra mano en una de las rodillas del otro exorcista para evitar que cerrara las piernas. Si hacía un movimiento brusco entonces podría lastimarse a sí mismo. Hundió sus dedos lo más que pudo, comprobando que entraban y salían perfectamente bien.

- ¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué? Buena pregunta con una buena respuesta. Pero no era el momento para eso. Le besó, agregando un tercer dedo, moviéndolo junto con los otros dos a pesar de las pequeñas quejas que el otro emitía entre sus labios. Después de poco tiempo ya podía sacarlos y meterlos sin mayor resistencia. Por primera vez en su vida, el conejo había dado un buen consejo.

Cuando decició que el _Moyashi_ estaba listo fue cuando sacó los dedos de su interior. Pudo escuchar que el pequeño suspiraba con alivio. Pero no debía relajarse, oh, no. Vertió un poco del líquido lubricante en su mano para luego frotar su pene con ella. Debía usar mucho con tal de que no le doliera al otro, o al menos para evitar un desgarre.

No dejó de hacerlo hasta que sintió que era suficiente, acercándose de nuevo al _Moyashi_. El otro había cerrado los ojos cuando le separó las piernas con fuerza para que no se le ocurriera volver a cerrarlas. Le miró detenidamente. Era un niño, definitivamente era un niño. Y él era un enfermo 

porque lo que más quería en este mundo era jodérselo otra vez. Había algo más que eso, sí, pero eso era lo esencial. Sólo porque le quería, sólo por eso le tomó suavemente del rostro.

- Mírame, _Moyashi_.

Mírame mientras te la meto, _Moyashi_. Mírame mientras te parto a la mitad de nuevo. Y Allen le miraba, le miraba con un rostro lleno de inocencia. Aún así empujó dentro de él, sintiendo como la cabeza de su erección entraba en el esfínter apretado del pequeño. Soltó un profundo gemido. Era esto lo que había esperado sentir, era justo lo que quería. Le penetró más a fondo, sintiendo como su miembro era estrujado por las paredes musculares del _Moyashi_. Aún le miraba. Estaba llorando. ¿Es que le dolía? Bueno, seguramente eso era. Pero pronto le haría llorar de placer, así que no había ningún problema. Se retiró con suavidad para luego embestir otra vez.

Había llegado realmente profundo esta vez. Le tomó de la cintura para empezar a embestirle seguidamente, moviendo sus caderas, hundiéndose una y otra vez en esa estrechez caliente y maravillosa. Los sonidos que emitía el _Moyashi_ no habían más que encenderlo más. Era un sádico, porque también le prendía de sobremanera ver esas lágrimas deslizándose por ese rostro infantil.

A pesar del gran placer que estaba sintiendo recordó algo más. Lavi le había dicho que, cuando el _Moyashi_ tuviera un embarazo más avanzado, no podría tener sexo con él en esa posición. Que tenía que variar, encontrar una que los satisfaciera a ambos. No se preocupó por preguntar la razón, pero le daba igual.

Tomó al menor por la espalda, incorporándolo para que quedara sentado sobre él sin salir de él. Emitió un ligero gemido. Podía sentir su miembro siendo apretado por completo por el cuerpo del _Moyashi_ en esa posición, por fin le había podido penetrar por completo. Vio cómo el pequeño pasaba sus manos atadas sobre su cabeza, intentando abrazarle a pesar de todo.

Sonrió. De pronto algo de simpatía por el niño le hizo razonar, que debía de relajarle mucho más y que se sentiría mejor. Empezó a besarle suavemente en el cuello, acariciando uno de sus pezones con la yema de los dedos. Sintió como el cuerpo del menor perdía un poco de tensión. Luego tomó su miembro, masturbándole despacio, sólo para lograr que el otro se tranquilizara del todo. Supo que podía continuar cuando el inglés se apoyó en uno de sus hombros.

Le tomó de las caderas, levantándole un poco para luego penetrarlo otra vez al dejarlo caer sobre su miembro otra vez. El menor soltó un gemido más notorio, como si eso lo hubiera tomado desprevenido por completo. Quería que él también cooperara, que se moviera un poco para sentirlo.

- Vamos, _Moyashi_. Mueve tus caderas un poco.

Se negó. Coño. Frunció el ceño antes de agarrarle del trasero para repetir el movimiento anterior. Soltó algunos gemidos entre dientes, las veces que se había imaginado que jodía al _Moyashi_ no se podía comparar en nada con la sensación real. Para su sorpresa, el mismo inglés empezó a moverse por sí mismo, empalándose a sí mismo una y otra vez con lentitud. Era un comienzo, un buen comienzo.

Le besó de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua, reclamando el territorio. Otra vez le tomó de las caderas para moverlo con más rapidez. Porque, aunque le había gustado que Allen se manejara por sí mismo, aún era muy suave y él quería más que eso. Supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando le escuchó decir su nombre entre gemidos. De pronto ocurrió algo extraño: el _Moyashi_ había arqueado la espalda con placer después de que tocó con su miembro un punto en particular. Oh, de eso era otra cosa de la que hablaba el conejo.

Se esforzó para volver a alcanzar esa parte en el pequeño, para volver a provocarle ese placer que le hiciera gritar. Le besó, tomándole por sorpresa que el menor le correspondiera con tanta 

desenvoltura. Fue entonces cuando colocó su mano sobre el miembro del más joven, moviéndola con rapidez hasta que el pequeño llegó al clímax sobre su mano. Pudo sentir como su pene era apretado por el cuerpo del de cabellos blancos e irremediablemente le hizo venirse también casi de inmediato.

Coño. Era lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida. Respiraba agitadamente, pero no le importó, no mientras sentía los brazos del más joven de los exorcistas alrededor de su cuello mientras le abrazaba y se apoyaba en él.

Lo más difícil ahora era cumplir el último consejo de Lavi. Era lo que más le había molestado, lo que hizo que casi lo matara. Pero tenía que hacerlo y lo sabía.

- _Moyashi_.

- ¿Mhm?

- Tú... puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

El _Moyashi_ se había separado de él. Argh, sabía que estaba sonrojado, sabía que tenía todo ese jodido color rojizo tapizándole las mejillas. Y todo era por culpa de ese idiota del brote de habas.

Un momento, ¿por qué fregados sonreía así?

- De ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué?

No se esperaba eso. No, no se lo esperaba. Se suponía que el niñato se lo haría fácil y aceptaría llamarle por su maldito nombre. Porque eso era una muestra romántica o no sé que idioteces que decía Lavi.

- Ouch, _Bakanda_. ¡Eso duele! ¡No te muevas así!

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba retorciéndose bajo el _Moyashi_ y que le estaba lastimando porque aún estaba dentro de él.

- ¿Por qué jodidos no quieres llamarme por mi nombre?

Le miró con total enojo. Jodido _Moyashi_. Si no dejaba de sonreír así terminaría por tirarle todos los dientes.

- Lo haré si tú me llamas por el mío.

Tenía que ser un chiste.

- Con un carajo. Estúpido _Moyashi_.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Me llamarás Allen por fin?

El maldito manipulador le había besado con suavidad en el cuello. Ni hablar.

- _Che._ Eso nunca pasará, idiota.

- Entonces siempre serás _Bakanda_.

Chasqueó la lengua, quitándoselo de encima. Lo dejó acostado en la cama por completo, aprovechando que aún tenía las manos atadas para tomarle de las piernas. Quería asegurarse de que no le había lastimado, de que no estaba sangrando. Suspiró de alivio al ver que aquello no había pasado de nuevo.

- Voy... a limpiarme... - murmuró el otro, seguramente abochornado por el semen que salía de su entrada.

- No hay necesidad, imbécil. No es como si te fueras a embarazar de nuevo.

El _Moyashi a_brió la boca para luego cerrarla. Le hizo arquear una ceja para luego sentir la mirada fija del otro en él. Había algo raro en esos ojos, algo que no había visto antes en él.

- Kanda.

- _Che_. ¿Qué quieres?

Le vio pensar atentamente en algo. Le vio negar con la cabeza.

- No es nada.

Estúpido _Moyashi_. Pero por alguna razón le enternecía. No sabía si era por esa mirada tan rara, pero algo era. Le desató al fin, viéndole frotarse las muñecas. Definitivamente le amaba.

Amaba al idiota. Maldita sea.

Apartó algunos mechones de cabello blanco para besar la cicatriz en forma de estrella en su frente. Luego Allen le miró con mucha curiosidad, como si quisiera una explicación coherente por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no se la daría, primero tendría que matarlo. Por eso le miró con ánimos asesinos, logrando que el otro desistiera.

De todas maneras le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del pequeño, sintiendo como el otro se acurrucaba contra él.

- De verdad quiero ir a limpiarme - le escuchó susurrar de nuevo.

Sonrió con verdadera malicia ahora que el menor no podía verle el rostro.

- No tiene caso, _Moyashi_.

- ¿Eh?

- Claro, porque te volverás a ensuciar ahora mismo.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Estaba asustado, vaya que el idiota estaba asustado. Pero no importaba, porque no iba a dejar este bocado a medio comer.

Después de todo, no habría tiempo para dormir durante esa noche.

**- Owari -**

**Notas finales**: Bueno, _owari_ hasta ahora. Que los capítulos siguen en Apóstol, ya saben (_guiño_). Gracias por leer esto, si les ha gustado, se aprecia el review. Nos vemos (_cae muerta_).


End file.
